Hunter of the Raven, Defender of the Rose
by sladerules
Summary: two Predators: one bound by his oath to a family, one hunting for the honor of his new tribe. Both will change the history of remnant forever.
1. chapter 1

The Hunter and the Rose: chapter One

"Welp, that's the last of them." Summer exclaimed as she removed her weapon from a dead Ursa, surrounded by Grimm corpses slowly vanishing into the air.

She was given a mission to kill off a growing Grimm horde before it grew to big for the nearby villages to handle. She has killed off nearly 17 groups of Grimm so far and, if her guess was right, only had one or two more to go.

So she continued her way through the forest, searching for the rest of them.

Little did she know of the being watching her from the nearby trees.

In the trees was a veteran Yautja predator, with pale White skin and dreadlocks, and the standard hunting gear of his race. He watched the Huntress with a piercing gaze. He has been following her for the last few days, seeing her impressive showing of skill and power. Such skill made her a fitting prey for a predator of his Status.

However, she also filled him with curiosity. With the way she fights and kills these monsters, he could tell her experience is high. However, after each group was killed, she showed excitement as she got closer to finishing off this horde.

But he couldn't understand why.

These Grimm vanish into smoke after they are killed, leaving her no trophy,

The Village who hired her have little to nothing worth value, leaving her no profit.

And these monsters lack any strength or risk to face her, giving her no Challenge.

Why perform a hunt without gaining anything from it?

Any Yautja from his clan wouldn't waste their time on this hunt. Not even he would bother with it, finding it pointless.

So why did this powerful Woman waste her time here?

He followed her as she travelled further into the woods, with the question pondering in his head.

"Ahh," Summer sighed, " what a day, I'm almost done and it took less than three hours, that's a new record."

She smiled at that thought. She was getting really good. Right up to the point where she was confident that she can beat her past Classmates, including her teammates of team STRQ.

Although, Qrow was the only one other than her who continued his career as a huntsman.

Tai began a career in teaching after Ruby was born, which confused her greatly, since he hated school.

And Raven...

It hurts to think about her. How she left Yang to her and Tai's heart to break. Sure, it brought them together, but she wishes Raven didn't have to go back to those... Bandits.

Moving those troubled thoughts to the back of her head, she heard a loud roar as a fist glided near her.

Seeing it, she ducked under and flung her chained shuriken behind her as they stuck into the ground, allowing her to pull herself away from the attacker.

Making a distance, she looks to see a Beringel, looking at her with menacing eyes

"heh, one's not too much trouble"

She wanted to eat those words immediately after saying them, seeing two dozen more come out.

These many Beringels are too much for her. She doubts she can take Them all alone.

Then out of the trees, came a blue blast of energy, hitting the first Beringel clean on the head, removing it.

She looks behind her, as she sees a large being appear from midair.

he stood at 7 foot 6 with skin paler than the moon, and a silver Mask. Two blades appeared from his wrists as he walked towards the huntress, staring the Gorilla like Grimm down.

Seeing the backup, Summer showed relief.

Maybe now they have a chance.

XXXXX

snikt*

the predator Growled in annoyance, seeing the beast go up in smoke. He was left with Nothing to collect as a trophy.

what good is a kill without a trophy to go with it!

That's Bullshit!

Pale fang just has the worst luck today.

first, he gets dragged into banishment with his no-good clan for acts of dishonor,

then he was ranked as a bad-blood,

then his Ship crashed into this half dead planet, where the prey here leave nothing for him to collect!

he kicked a nearby rock, only for it to ricochet off a tree and hit him in the helmet...

fuck today.

He was a fairly large Yautja, standing at seven foot four with red skin. His mask was lost during when crash-landing, making his eyesight blurry. although he had the standard predator gear, he preferred melee and trapping over ranged attacks.

he continued in his walk until he heard some talking, which made him jump into a nearby tree and cloaked himself. he looked to see two men in red and black were walking with guns on them.

finally! something good for him

"man, I hope Raven doesn't get too mad at us for being late." the one on the left said

"less talking, more walking. the tribe is expecting our input in our new camp 5 miles up. we need to hurry" the one on the right replied

a tribe of trained humans ripe for the hunting?

oh, it's like that one holiday the humans on Earth celebrate!

what was it called again?

'I believe it's Krampus'

well, Happy Krampus to him.

 **XXXXX**

 **And there you have it!**

 **now, I'll only continue this story if I get a good review.**

 **Also, a reading for, "A Broken Man" will be coming soon!**

 **that's all for now,**

 **Ja Ne!**


	2. please just be a nightmare

**CHAPTER 1: please just be a nightmare**

she won't be around to save her.

That's what Winter told her. She can't rely on her for protection anymore. Now she must stand up for herself for protection, stand up for her freedom. She has to fight her own fights.

That terrified her.

She was a petite girl, standing at 5 foot 2 with a snowy pale, yet graceful complexion and ivory long hair held in a ponytail. she wore a white dress with a short skirt. and she looked graceful and antique.

This was Weiss Schnee. and she feared her future.

Her father only married her mother in name, which made her resort to drinking away her sorrows. Her brother is turning out to be just like her power hungry father and her sister is off in the Atlas military.

with a broken family and the constant threats the damned _faunus_ caused her, she could never find peace. at least that's what she believed. Now with Winter, the closest person she has ever had, is going away, she doesn't know what she can do.

The only way to find her own path is to show her strength, beat Father's test, and leave Atlas. However, she wasn't strong like her sister.

she wasn't brave like Winter.

she sat in her bed, pondering over her future, until she heard Winter's voice. behind the door.

"Weiss, i will be heading to Haven soon. meet me outside so we can bid farewell."

Weiss's face bore more sadness. Now her sister must leave. her heart is throbbing in pain for her dillemma, but she held a proper form, still happy about seeing her sister one more time, but wanting to respect her at the same time.

"understood, Winter. I will be with you shortly" she told winter through the door. as she left the room, she was surprised to see no one. Assuming Winter was just in a hurry, she shrugged it off and continued to the outside, not taking her weapon with her.

She walked down the hall and out the front doors, before calling out for Winter.

"Winter! Winter! where are you?"

this isn't making any sense to her. She doesn't see her sister Winter or Her Brother or father. she doesn't even see her butler, Klein or a form of transportation. She was starting to worry.

"Winter, please! where are you!?"

her blood ran cold when she heard a growl behind her. she turned around to see nothing, but that quickly changed as a giant of a creature seemed to bleed into the air, with the skin of freshly dripped blood and a bony mask that resembled a grimm. he had black dreadlocks and gauntlets on his wrists, along with a pack on his back.

Weiss reached for her Myrtenaster, but paled as she remembered that she left it in her room. she looked at him in pure and utter fear.

"s-stay away, w-white fang s-s-scum!"

 **"Not white..."** his voice was deep and dark, as it petrified her.

 **"Pale..."** she was frozen stiff, too scared to move as he reached out for her

 **"You... are my prey"**

blades appeared from his gauntlets, before stabbing her, until she woke up with cold sweat.

"AAH!"

she looked around as she breathed hard. she was in her bed as it was in the middle of the night. it was just a nightmare.

a nightmare of a memory. a memory she wants to forget. that day still haunts her today.

but nonetheless, she has to move on and focus on tomorrow.

she needs to be ready to face the Branwen.

 **XXXXX**

 **And there you go!**

 **This chapter took place in volume 5. If you are confused, then good. that's what I'm going for.**

 **that's all for now!**

 **Ja Ne!**


End file.
